


Animal Friends

by StellarWing



Series: A Dragon and her (Pegasus) Knight [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shigure is a Disney princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure takes his girlfriend to meet some of his more elusive friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to [theonetheten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetheten), who wanted a fic where Shigure has an awesome day and nothing goes wrong.
> 
> To all of my readers: I love you <3 Especially those of you who take the time to leave kudos and encouraging comments. I did not expect much of a response when I posted my first Corrin/Shigure fic, but you all have made the experience fun and given me the inspiration to continue writing for them. I hope you enjoy this sugary-sweet thing I wrote while in a particularly good mood.

“Follow me, I want to show you something!”

Shigure's eyes sparkled as he made the request, a look that Corrin could never have said no to even if she desired. Not that she wanted to; she had yet to be disappointed by any of the little places Shigure brought her to, and she had no reason to think this would be any different.

Though honestly, he could have brought her to a Faceless-infested bog and she still would have been happy. Since they had both confessed their feelings by the waterfall, they had taken any excuse to slip away together. She suspected it annoyed some of her more duty-conscious siblings, but she had yet to be confronted about it and she was frankly enjoying herself too much to care. She found that no amount of time spent with Shigure felt like enough, and she suspected he felt the same by his constant requests for her companionship.

Most of their excursions took place on pegasus-back, but now Shigure led her through the forest on foot, seemingly navigating purely from memory. She brushed her fingers casually against his and he looked back at her in surprise, then smiled and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Corrin’s pulse quickened and she grinned so wide she felt it straining the corners of her mouth.

It wasn’t long before they reached a clearing in the trees. It was peaceful, just far enough away from camp to be devoid of sounds besides the rustling of leaves and chirping of songbirds. It was pretty, though unremarkable compared to the other places he had been so eager to show her.

Shigure continued to the center of the clearing, releasing Corrin’s hand as he seated himself on the ground, knees bent in front of him. He beamed up at her.

“Come, sit!”

Corrin spent a moment pondering the spot on the ground next to him, deciding how brave she was feeling. Finally determining there was no reason to be shy, she nudged his legs apart so she could seat herself between them, scooting herself until her back was against his chest. He laughed, a wonderfully musical sound, and draped his arms around her.

“Okay, now watch.”

And then he sang, and Corrin thought it strange that a sound could excite and relax her all at once.

Corrin closed her eyes, allowing the sound of his voice to dominate her senses. The song was unfamiliar, but the tone was soothing and she caught herself starting to doze. Not wanting to fall asleep and miss out on whatever Shigure wanted to show her, she reopened her eyes.

“Oh!” she gasped, quickly covering her mouth before she scared off any of the animals that had wandered into the clearing.

Three squirrels and a rabbit were cautiously approaching, seemingly entranced by Shigure's singing. Corrin slowly held out a hand, suppressing a squeal of delight as one of the squirrels sniffed her fingers before scampering up her arm and onto her shoulder. After seeing this the other animals seemed to lose their shyness, coming right up to greet them.

A fawn was the next animal to wander out of the woods, prancing over and nibbling curiously on Corrin's hair. It was all Corrin could do to hold still and remain silent, wanting desperately to express her excitement but not wanting frighten any of the critters.

“I knew they'd love you,” Shigure whispered into her ear, sending a shiver of excitement down her spine.

“Oh, Shigure, it's wonder- Is that a bear?!”

Suddenly tense, Corrin's hand shot to her Dragonstone and clutched it tightly, startling the squirrel on her shoulder and causing the animals to all take a step back.

“Relax,” Shigure assured her, placing his hand over hers and running his thumb over the knuckles of her clenched fist. “It's okay. Look.”

Corrin was still wary, but she loosened her grip and watched. Shigure started his song from the beginning, and to her amazement the bear ambled forward in a wholly unthreatening manner, showing the same friendly curiosity as the other animals. She finally allowed herself to relax and the animals returned to her side, the strangely calm bear among them.

Several songbirds swooped down from the surrounding trees to join them, attempting to chirp along with the tune. It was magical, and Corrin wondered if Shigure had inherited Azura's power to move others with her voice. She had never heard of anything like this before. She felt like she was in the pages of a storybook.

“Do you like it?” Shigure's voice in her ear again, quiet but strangely nervous.

“Yes,” Corrin answered with absolute sincerity, delighted as she discovered the bear would allow her to pet its head. “It's wonderful.”

Shigure reached in front of her and took her left hand, turning it upward and opening her fingers. He placed something gently in her palm before pulling away, leaving her staring at a silver ring adorned with a modest, but expertly cut diamond.

“Marry me?” His voice was even quieter now, barely audible to Corrin over the pounding of her own heartbeat.

It was too much; Corrin was overwhelmed with emotion, and she did not even realize she was crying until she felt the wetness on her cheeks. She slipped the ring onto her finger before spinning around and throwing her arms around Shigure, burying her face in his shoulder.

“ _Yes_ ,” she managed to choke out, and Shigure gave an audible sigh of relief. He planted a trail of kisses from her neck to her ear, making her light-headed.

“There are no words for how happy you've made me,” he crooned into her ear. She did not miss the waver in his voice.

The animals continued to gather around them, but Corrin no longer noticed.


End file.
